marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tundra (Watcher Datafile)
TUNDRA Tundra is the strongest of the Great Beasts. He first broke free into the Earth's realm when he was summoned by Richard Easton, Snowbird's father, who had long ago gone insane from his experiences with the gods. Tundra proceeded to grow by absorbing the land, posing a threat to the entire world until Alpha Flight defeated him. Tundra manifests himself in a form composed of earth and rock. He can manipulate the land surrounding him, causing earthquake-style tremors at will, which is also what happens when Tundra is injured in any way. The body increases its size by absorbing further material into its form. He can also dispose material in the form of boulders thrown at his opponents. Tundra also has an ability to summon insects, particularly mosquitoes. Affiliations: Solo 4D10, Buddy D6, Team 2D8 Distinctions: Great Beast of the North, Walking Mountain, Warring with Kolomaq Power Sets: LIVING LAND Animal Control D10, Earth Control D10, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Strength D12, Growth D12 SFX: Absorb Earth. Spend a die from the doom pool equal to -1 step of physical stress or equal to physical trauma to remove. SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Crushing Might. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to double Godlike Strength for one action. SFX: Magical Vortex. If targeted by a Sorcery effect, you may spend a doom die of equal size to copy that effect. You may choose a new target for the copied effect. SFX: Tremors. Whenever Tundra receives physical stress create a Tremor complication of equal size. Limit: Beast of the Land. Step back Growth if denied access to earth and stone. Recover when returned to earth. Limit: Dominate Northern Animals. Animal Control can be used only on animal forms indigenous to the arctic. GREAT BEAST Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Resistance D10, Mystic Senses D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Teleport D10 SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. The forms of the Great Beasts on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. SFX: Grant Power. Step down a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped down power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step down or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Teleport Other. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Dimensional Transport. Teleport is only usable to transport other characters within the Realm of the Great Beast or across dimensions and requires a die from the doom pool. Limit: God of Elder Night. Step up or add D6 to the doom pool when affected by Great Beast-specific milestones or magic, or take stress from holy relics and divine powers. Limit: Bane of the Northern Gods. Add a D6 to the doom pool or step up the lowest doom die. Count 1s and 2s as generating opportunities for the rest of the scene, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Specialties: Combat Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert, D8 Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Great Beasts Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Datafile